


You Came Back

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2019 [31]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Blanca (Banana Fish), Alpha Shorter Wong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Daddy Kink, Human Trafficking, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Omega Ash Lynx, Omega Auctions, Omega Okumura Eiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Blanca finds his soulmate.Kinktober 2019 Day 31: Free day (Daddy Kink & A/B/O)
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Shorter Wong, Blanca/Okumura Eiji
Series: Kinktober 2019 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499939
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	You Came Back

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to let y’all know some pretty Spooktacular news! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK

“C’mon, Sensei, you’re looking a bit pale.” Ash pokes his side, swallowing down his own nerves. “We have to grab just one and then we can leave. I don’t wanna spend any more time here than we have to. I have a nest and mate waiting for me at home.”

Swallowing his own nerves, he nods. “I understand. Do we have to grab a specific one?”

Ash shakes his head. “Nah. All we need is one so we can interview them and find out what the hell is going on here. Plus, we’ll be able to help them get back to their family.” He sighs. “This place gives me the creeps. Let’s hurry up.”

“Right.” They make their way to the entrance to the viewing room.

“Names?” A beta guard sitting at the check-in table looks at the guest list while his partner watches the line carefully.

“Sergei Varishikov and my mate, Jayde Varishikov.”

The beta scans the list and nods. “Go on in.”

Placing his hand on Ash’s lower back, they head into the viewing room and start looking around. They find that most people are gathered around the right side of the room.

“I can’t believe you talked Shorter into letting me masquerade as your mate, Blanca. I thought he was gonna laugh or bust a vein when you suggested it.”

He shrugs. “I was surprised too, but I think Shorter realized that sending anyone else with me wouldn’t be as believable. Besides, if I go, I can make sure we get the right one to take.”

“Right.”

“Blanca, are you okay?”

He takes a shaky deep breath. “I hate omega auctions; they’re so wrong,” he murmurs, rubbing a hand over his chin. “I just wanna get out of here.”

“Sure, sure. Let’s take a look around. It seems like everyone is gathered around the female omegas, which, I guess is a good thing because I really wasn’t keen on bringing a female home. They’re too messy. Let’s look at the male ones and see if there are any that catch our eye.”

Blanca nods. “Okay.”

They take a moment to glance over the different omegas on display. All of them are in small rooms with a bed and a nest. Some of the omegas are hiding in the nest and some of them are sitting out so they can be seen. However, one omega catch’s Ash’s eyes.

“Blanca, over here,” he calls quietly.

Walking over, Blanca’s breath catches in his throat. His pupils dilate and his heart rate picks up. Sitting in the display case is an Asian omega with black hair that’s hanging to his shoulders. His body is thin and delicate and his dark brown eyes are glancing around wildly. His pupils are blown wide and it’s very easy to tell that this omega is trying to get out. “Mate!” He whispers, walking up to the glass and placing his hand on it. “Ash, we have to take this one.”

“I figured.” Ash places a comforting hand on his back. “Congrats.” He pulls out his phone and discreetly types something in. “Okay, the plan is set. Let’s go.”

Reluctantly stepping away from the display case, the two of them leave the room and pretend like they didn’t find anything. When they’ve left the building and gotten to a place that’s far enough away so the cameras don’t pick them up, they sneak to the back entrance and prepare to infiltrate.

“I know he’s your mate, but try not to go crazy, okay? We’re just getting this one and getting out.” Ash gives him a look while pulling his gun out of his waistband.

Blanca rolls his eyes and rolls up his sleeves. “I know. Are you ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

The two of them quickly sneak inside, taking care to avoid areas where guards and cameras are located. When they reach the point where they can’t go any farther, they grab a couple of guards and knock them out before taking their uniforms.

“Man, I’m glad I don’t like these clothes otherwise I’d be angry that I’m leaving them here.”

“I feel you. However, I’d like to take my jacket to give to my mate as we take him out of here in case anything bad happens.”

“Sure. Let’s go.”

Making sure to grab his jacket, the two of them head further into the building. They head into the hallways surrounding the display area and quickly locate the one where the Asian omega is being held.

“Be ready to catch him; he looked ready to bolt.” Ash grabs the door handle and prepares to open it.

Blanca gets into position so he will be the first thing Eiji runs into. He holds out his jacket. “We’ve got five minutes to get him out of here before someone comes looking for him.”

“Okay. Ready?”

“Ready.”

Ash opens the door and braces himself because the omega shoves against it and bolts right into Blanca and his jacket. “Make sure to keep him quiet.”

“I’m so sorry to do this to you right away, little one, but I need you to sleep.” Blanca lets out a cloud of soothing pheromones to daze the omega before wrapping him in the coat.

The omega whimpers happily and curls into Blanca’s arms, nuzzling his neck as soon as Blanca has him up in his arms.

“Okay, let’s go.” Quickly heading back the way they came, Ash and Blanca bolt from the building and to the waiting car. As soon as they’re inside, it takes off and they both breathe a little easier. “Thanks for picking us up, Shorter.”

“No problem.” Shorter clears his throat. “Ash, get out of those clothes now or I’m liable to pull over and get you out of them myself. You reek of another alpha.”

“Whoopsie, I forgot about that. Gimme your sweatshirt to wear in the meantime.”

“It’s right there in the bag at your feet.”

Thankfully, Shorter is driving backroads, so when Ash starts to strip he’s not giving other people an eyeful. Once Ash has Shorter’s sweatshirt on, he tosses the uniform out of the car window.

“Okay, so did you grab an omega?”

“Yeah. Blanca grabbed one.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“And…?”

“Blanca, Imma tell him if you don’t.”

Blanca gives a long-suffering sigh. “This is my mate.”

“Oh.” Shorter goes silent for a moment. “Congrats, dude.”

“We almost there? I don’t wanna choke you two out with pheromones if he wakes up.”

“We’re nearly there. Just around the corner.”

They soon come upon a house and quickly head inside while Shorter hides the car.

“Take him into the master suite. We need to calm him down first.”

“Right. We’ll be out later. No having sex; you guys are too loud and I don’t want him to freak out and think I brought him to a brothel or something.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Ash waves him dismissively. “Go on.”

Turning and walking up the stairs, Blanca heads into the master suite and shuts the door before going and laying the omega down on the bed. Then, he quickly rids himself of the uniform and throws on a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt he finds in the closet. Once he’s done, he sits on the edge of the bed and watches as the omega slowly comes to his senses again.

The omega suddenly sits up and looks around wildly until his gaze catches on Blanca. The omega blinks before taking a deep breath. When he does, his eyes widen and he hesitantly reaches out towards Blanca. “M-mate?” He stutters in a whisper.

He nods slowly. “Yes, little one, I am your mate. My name is Blanca, what’s yours?”

“E-Eiji.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Eiji. I’m so sorry that I had to put you to sleep when we got you out of the center, but we couldn’t be caught and I needed you still. Please forgive me.”

The omega--Eiji--blinks and tilts his head to the side. “You s-saved me?”

“I guess I did.”

Eiji blinks again. “You...want me?” He asks hesitantly.

Blanca takes a deep breath and nods. “If you’ll have me.”

With an excited squeal, Eiji rushes into Blanca’s arms. He purrs and rubs their scent glands together, filling the room with their combined scents and the scent of happy omega. “Mine! My mate!”

He chuckles and rubs his hands up and down Eiji’s back. “Yes, and you’re mine.”

Eiji suddenly pulls back and looks at Blanca. “What do I call you?”

“Hmm?” He thinks for a moment. “You can call me Blanca if you want. What do you  _ want  _ to call me?”

He blushes and averts his eyes while beginning to play with his hands. “....dy.”

“What?” Blanca leans forward. “I didn’t hear you, little one. What did you say?”

“Can I call you daddy?”

Heat rushes through him. “Of course you can, little one. You can call me whatever makes you feel comfortable as long as you don’t call me late to dinner. Okay?”

Eiji giggles. “Okay, Daddy.”

"Eiji, I have some friends out there that want to talk to you. They have some questions about the auction we rescued you from.”

He whimpers. “Don’t wanna go back.”

“You won’t have to, little one,” Blanca replies, hugging Eiji to his chest and trying to hold back a growl. “We just want to know what you know.”

“O-okay. As long as you stay with me the whole time.”

Blanca presses a kiss to the top of Eiji’s head. “I promise.”

**********

After Eiji told them all the information he knew, they came up with a plan to go in and destroy the auction. Of course, the final details of the plan left two very unhappy omegas.

“Why can’t I come, Shorter? You know that I’ve put the most work in this!” Ash yells, glaring at his mate who’s trying to come closer to him.

“Ash, this is an omega auction. They’re specialized in subduing omegas; I don’t want anything to happen to you. Besides, we need you to stay here and protect Eiji.”

“This is bullshit!”

Eiji’s eyes are swimming with tears as he holds onto Blanca tightly. “You’re leaving?”

“Oh, Sweetness, it’s just for a little bit. I have to go take care of those bad guys.”

“You’ll get hurt!” He wails, the dam breaking and causing the arguing couple to stop arguing and look at the distressed omega. “You can’t go!”

“Eiji, little one, I promise I’ll come back.” Blanca tilts Eiji’s chin up. “Hey, look at me.” When Eiji refuses to look at him, he sighs. “Look at Daddy, little one.”

Finally bringing his eyes to meet Blanca’s, he whimpers. “Don’t go, Daddy! Don’t leave me!”

“Sweetness, I promise I’ll be back. You stay here with Ash and make a nest that we can cuddle in when I get back.”

One lone tear streaks down Eiji’s cheek as he rips away from Blanca and runs upstairs.

“Cheer up, man,” Shorter mumbles, clapping a hand on Blanca’s shoulder. “He’ll be happy when you come home.”

“I’ll look after him, Blanca. Don’t worry.”

“Thanks.”

“C’mon, let’s go.”

**********

The mission was successful; no one died (apart from a few of the facility workers) and all of the omegas were rescued. The proper authorities had been called before Shorter, Blanca, and the gang disappeared.

Shorter and Blanca hurry back to the cabin, slipping inside as it’s super late.

“Do you think they’re asleep?” Blanca whispers as he glances around the silent, dark house.

“It’s possible. Or, at least Eiji is while Ash is watching over him. Ash doesn’t really sleep if I’m not home.” Shorter shrugs off his jacket and kicks his shoes off. “C’mon, let’s go find them.”

Tugging his own jacket off, he quickly steps out of his shoes before following Shorter inside the house. They head right to the master bedroom, knowing that’s where Eiji would be. When they open the door and peek inside, they see a large lump of blankets and pillows on top of the bed.

“Eiji must’ve made a nest,” Blanca whispers, stepping inside. He looks in the nest and sees two sleeping omegas illuminated by the moon. “Oh. Shorter, come here.”

Shorter steps up to the nest. “Oh. those two must have bonded. Guess they’re gonna be inseparable now.”

“Guess so. Let’s just climb in with them. They can be angry at us later.” Blanca starts stripping.

Shorter follows. “Good idea.”

When they’re down to their briefs, they climb inside the nest and cuddle up to their omegas. As soon as Blanca has his arms around Eiji, the omega turns around in his alpha’s arms and snuggles close.

“You came back,” Eiji slurs, waking slightly as the scent of his mate washes over him.

“Of course I did, little one. Now, go back to sleep. I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

“Kay.”

As Eiji’s breathing evens out, Blanca presses a kiss to Eiji’s forehead and closes his eyes.  _ Pleasant dreams, little one. _


End file.
